Bloody armor
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: An adventure through clan wars, deserts, mountains, and death as one team struggles to survive in the unforgiving world, and of a lone SPG, seeking a home. Rated T for coarse language. You may have seen this story before, but it got deleted by ff due to the lack of a title?


Meet the team-

Bastion-T29 Heavy tank / Leader

Rigger-KV-1 Heavy tank / Deputy

Magnum-M36 Jackson Tank destroyer / Senior Member

Aurora-Hummel Self Propelled Gun / Senior Member

Travis-Cromwell medium tank / Member

Connor-M4A3E8 medium tank / Member

Ares-Hetzer Tank destroyer / Member

Lane-Panzer 1C / Recruit

Jonathan-BT-7 / Recruit

And with that, let's begin!

RIGGER

The KV-1 peered ever so slightly, trying to get a good aim on the VK model cresting the desert hill.

"Lane, draw him out. He isn't in range yet." The KV-1's name was Rigger.

"Yeah yeah, hold on a second."

Suddenly, the cocky German light zipped through the sand, creating a dust cloud. The VK poked out, and fired off a shot, missing. Lane circled him, firing a few shots into the VK's rear (which wouldn't do any good against the tier six tank, but still) and then rocketing back towards the town of El Halluf.

The VK 30.01 H was a heavy tank, and was most definitely not meant for close pursuits, which meant either the tank was on premium oil or stupid as hell as the tank started driving after Lane. An easy target. Once the tank was in range, Rigger fired his gun, but the shell only succeeded in bouncing. The next shell however, sliced through the armor and penetrated, doing a good deal of damage, the VK slowing to turn it's turret to the target. This guy must have been a real idiot, stopping in the middle of a sand dune. Soon enough, Ares, a Hetzer, unleashed a 75mm shell to the VK's track, and the tank was immobilized, quickly finished off by their SPG, a Hummel named Scarlet.

"Good hunting Scarlet. We have a concentration of heavies over in the town, we're going to need some help!"The commander, Bastion shouted.

"On my way,"Rigger radioed, and started driving as fast as he could, an unsatisfactory 35 kilometers per hour. As soon as he arrived, he spotted a tier seven Tiger I heavy. Rigger grimaced, and slowly made his way, undetected, behind the heavy, flanking the poor tank, and firing a shot-which bounced off the Tiger's rear. 80mm of rear armor was crazy, even for a huge ass heavy. For god sake, that was more than his frontal armor!

The angry tank turned around, but made the unfortunate mistake of turning it's back on a 90mm cannon, which proceeded to blow it to hell.

"Thanks,"Rigger said to Bastion, the T29 simply nodding before heading back into battle.

"Remind me to get you upgraded,"the tank says over his shoulder, which embarrassed the clan deputy thoroughly.

To be honest, Rigger was sick and tired of the clan wars, which this time was happening in North Africa. He wanted to be home in Europe, but the long drive discouraged the heavy tank to even mention it. So they proceeded to rack up money and research, the sand everywhere, nothing else in sight.

Rigger started to move again, and spotted a Valentine moving through the town, peeking out, and then rolling back into cover. Finally something he could kill. The KV-1 sped up, rounded the corner, and blew a shot into the British light before the tank could react. The Valentine slowly started to turn, but the KV's gun was faster, firing again, putting the poor light to rest.

"Rest of the hostiles are fleeing. Everyone's sitting on the rocks by J4, holing up over there. Scarlet?"Bastion says.

"I can't get them up there, they're too close to the rocks for me to get an accurate shot. Draw them out into the open,"Scarlet reports, and the seven tanks get ready to attack.

Their two scouts, Jonathan and Lane race up in the hill from either side, while Scarlet shoots off some warning shots, temporarily distracting them while everyone else climbed the hill. Rigger watched as Magnum, their M36 Jackson gets up first, successfully immobilizing a Jagdpanther who was facing towards the SPG shot (their turrets can't even traverse 30 degrees) which proved the tank useless. Three others, an ARL 44, an SU-8, and a Type 3 Chi-Nu stare at us in surprise. I fire at the SU-8, in fear they would one shot one of us (Damn SPG's) Bastion fires at the ARL, and Ares selects the Type 3 as a victim for his 75mm gun.

The tank's start to back away, firing their weapons but Magnum reloads and fires another shot at the SU-8, tearing it to pieces. The Jagdpanther is unceremoniously shoved aside, as the Type 3 takes shots from behind, two light guns chipping away slowly at the mediums armor from the rear.

The ARL fires, and Rigger groans as the shot literally pushes him backwards, the 90mm shell slamming into him while he was driving on top of a hill, causing him to slide backwards.

However, a sudden shot saves him from death, a 150mm shell slamming down crushing the tank.

"You owe me Rigger,"Scarlet says over the radio. Soon the battle is over, and the whole clan is relieved.

"Hey….where's Travis and Connor?"Bastion asks, and everyone is suddenly raising their turrets to look for them.

"I'm seeing sand clouds around E6. Possibly shells flying and hitting the sand,"Scarlet radios.

Immediately, Lane flies down the hill at 90 kph, nearly slamming into a house as the light swerves, heading to E6.

"Shit! I see Connor and Travis, they look pretty beat up. I'm radioing them now,"the Panzer 1C reports.

"HOLY FU-There's a Lowe!"the tank practically shouts.

"Both of their radios are probably down,"Jonathan says, driving right after Lane.

"Get in there, I can't shoot the tank if I can't get identification,"Scarlet orders, and the two tanks fearlessly follow their commands, driving headlong into the battle. The Lowe was a tier 8 heavy tank, and it's amazing that Travis and Connor had held out as long as they did.

The rest of the team, considerably slower, followed behind at a snail's pace, hurrying towards the last enemy. The Lowe had punched through Connor's armor multiple times, and it looked like a single push could break the once mighty M4A3E8 medium. Travis on the other hand had an easier time, as the Lowe's turret traverse simply couldn't match the Cromwell's speed, not like the 75mm gun could do anything against the Lowe's thick armor however.

When they were finally in range, the four tanks (Magnum, Ares, Bastion, and Rigger) opened fire, the shells slamming into the Lowe's side, but only Bastion's and Magnum's penetrating. The Lowe immediately turned to face this new threat after putting a shell in the Cromwell's hull, completely knocking the poor tank out.

"Scarlet!"Bastion shouts frantically as the Lowe fires a shot directly into the T29, and a huge gap in his front armor appears.

Rigger grimaces and moves to the side a bit, getting a better view on the Lowe's drive wheel and firing, effectively damaging the track. The Lowe snarls but gets cut short when Scarlet lands a devastating blow on the Lowe's armor, making him blink as white light fills his eyes for a moment.

Rigger takes the chance and move forwards 10 meters quickly, blowing another shot into the left track, effectively disabling it. By this time, Magnum fires too, the 90mm gun slowly chipping away at the Lowe's health. At this time, the Lowe realizes he's dead and attempts to back away, just now noticing his disabled track. Instantly, a little yellow light appears above the heavy tank, signaling he was using a repair kit.

"Not so fast,"Rigger mutters and fires at the track again, restarting the kit's progress. The T29 on the other hand fired at the Lowe, blowing up it's ammo rack. Unfortunately, the Lowe must have had the perk where the shells are cased separately, as a small fire started but didn't necessarily do much.

The Lowe did the equivalent of baring it's teeth, and I could hear the shell clack as it was loaded into the barrel of the 10,5 cm gun. Just then, Scarlet's second shell smashed into the Lowe's body, which shuddered for a split second before exploding. The tank's who weren't unconscious or badly wounded simply sat there and watch the mesmerizing flames for a while before Bastion sighed.

"Looks like we're going to need some repairs. And you know what that means,"Bastion murmured, and the tank's all sighed.

The garage they had recently been using was owned by a friendly old lady (at least they thought. The voice couldn't be distinguished of age) who….let's just say thought they were all the cutest little creatures, and her job was to act as the nanny for these 'poor kids' who had to murder each other for a living, though you could see her delight when she fitted a new gun onto you. Her name was Martha, an enormous AMX 50 B.

When they arrived, Martha was immediately alarmed.

"Oh boys, you got yourself into trouble again? Come 'ere, I'll fix ya up,"she says, and then Scarlet coughs.

"And gals too, don't worry."

She lead us into the workshop, where there were multiple tables and garage slots to be fixed up in.

"Ah hon, you got some messed up frontal armor there,"Martha says as she inspects Rigger, who couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"We can do some checkup and some fixing, there's no need for a slot,"she said kindly, as Travis, Connor, and Bastion entered to get repaired.

"And the rest of ya, would you like some fuel? Maybe so cookies? Made with 70% metal! My own cooking,"she says smiling.

"And what would be the other 30%?"Scarlet asks.

"Honey, there are some things in the world you just shouldn't question. So my dear, who got ya?"

"An SPG,"Rigger murmurs, feeling quite uncomfortable as the enormous tier X looked inside Rigger's body.

"Didn't go too far in, I think I'll be able to retrieve it. Now just hold still as I stick my 120mm cannon in so I can dissect you,"she says cheerfully, and then begins to do just that. Rigger groans. Why?


End file.
